


Passing the Baton

by alittlebee



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: A hot white pain tore through my body, spreading from my side to my fingertips and to the ends of my toes. One minute I had been trying to help Jules where he was fighting Annabel, the next I was in excruciating pain, seeing bright flashes of white and red. It was blinding and the pain was causing my vision to darken.Livvy puts an important task into Kit's hands.The ending of LoS retold through Livvy's eyes. Don't read if you don't want your heart broken again.





	Passing the Baton

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* Here we go. Enjoy :')

A hot white pain tore through my body, spreading from my side to my fingertips and to the ends of my toes. One minute I had been trying to help Jules where he was fighting Annabel, the next I was in excruciating pain, seeing bright flashes of white and red. It was blinding and the pain was causing my vision to darken.

“J-Jules,” I whispered, reaching my hands out for my older brother.  My vision cleared enough for me to see Annabel looking at me, half in confusion, half in anger, a picture of conflict. Her hand was bloody where she had picked up the piece of the Mortal Sword. I didn’t have time to feel sorry for her. The rest of the sword shard was buried deep in my side. I was barely standing, my legs trembling.

Suddenly I realized that the wound would probably never heal. It would bleed out, leaving me to slowly be drained of blood. I started to panic, my eyes growing wide. There was no way I was dying. I couldn’t. I had my whole life in front of me. If I died, I’d never be able to run an institute.

I’d never be able to make it up to Jules for all those years he took care of us. I’d never be able to talk to Dru about boys, or  do her hair, or  go clothes shopping with her. I’d never get to see Tavvy grow up into a handsome young man. I’d never see Jules be happy, to see him find someone to love and care for him the way he cared for us. I’d never see Helen come home to our family. I’d never get to know Aline in a close, sisterly way. I’d never… Ty. 

I couldn’t die. I couldn’t leave Ty alone. I didn’t know if he could carry on without me. Without me there to ground him, to remind him that he was loved. Without me there to make sure he was okay, to make sure that he would be alright. There was no way that I could die. 

I wanted to laugh bitterly. Ty would probably quote Sherlock Holmes at me. “There is nothing more deceptive than obvious fact.” A single tear ran down my cheek.

I looked up and saw Julian staring at me his face a mixture of pure horror, anger, and disbelief. Then, I made eye contact with Ty. Oh, beautiful Ty, who didn’t know how loved he was. His expression, for once, was unreadable. His face was slack, his eyes open and alert, studying my face, my hands, my side. I was still in shock, my eyes wide and afraid. Concerned. My life didn’t matter, no. I was more scared for Ty.

“Ty…” I struggled for air. “Ty I-” And then everything went white.

 

Well Kit. I guess it’s your turn huh? Make sure Ty survives for me. The game is afoot.

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* how'd I do?


End file.
